


Battlefield Confessions

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron knows blood and battle, but he also wants Nasir.</p>
<p>Even better if he can have all three at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: … confessing a fetish

Agron wiped blood from his face. As he ran his hand over his mouth, he could still taste one of the guards he’d killed. Which one he didn’t remember, nor did he care.

This was the second villa they’d set upon since Glaber’s death. They were all the same. It was hard to lose track of anyone in this layout. Yet somehow he had because when he looked around he did not find Nasir beside him.

“Nasir?” he called. There was no anxiety in his voice. None. He would not panic.

Spartacus had trained Nasir. Fuck, Agron had trained Nasir. That little Syrian was turning more into a warrior every day, the slave boy long forgotten.

But he still moved faster than he normally would have after battle. Fortunately, he didn’t have to search far. Nasir was just down one of the corridors, sheathing his sword and drenched in blood. For a split second, Agron feared it was Nasir’s own but there was too much of it splattered across his face, soaking his strands of hair, and more across his torso than even Agron had accumulated.

When he’d finish fighting, Agron’s heart took its time calming. It rarely had cause to double its beat again. Nasir looked up at him and smiled. After that Agron had no hope of fighting his rising need.

“I thought you with me,” Agron said as he walked toward Nasir.

“Apologies, battle swept me aw--” Nasir barely had the time to change the shape of his lips from forming the next syllable to accepting an open mouthed kiss.

No matter the cause, either from the battle or Agron’s body pressed against him, Nasir’s breath caught in his throat once they parted. “I expected to wait until blood washed from us.” He laughed.

Agron chuckled. As he bent to press his lips to Nasir’s slick skin, he spoke. “Why ruin the moment?”

Nasir shifted. “You enjoy it?”

“What?” Agron paused to see if Nasir would pull away further. He didn’t.

“Blood.”

“Of Romans upon you? I fucking love it.”

Nasir’s fingers sank into Agron’s hair. His light exhale was followed by an equally soft answer, one which Agron gladly took. “Good.”

Neither of them had any objections when Agron took far more than that. Not when it was freely given.


End file.
